


The Mask of The Poet

by Shunters



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, flirting mentioned, it’s kind of depressing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunters/pseuds/Shunters
Summary: A short introspective piece, in which Thomas contemplates how much- or how little- has changed for him with the arrival of Alison and Mike.Aka, I got bored and was inspired by Day 1 ‘Mask’ of the Ghosts Fanwork Challenge.





	The Mask of The Poet

He was stuck, here, in this haunted and decrepit, slowly rotting, mansion, doomed to walk its hallowed halls for the rest of eternity, with only a small group of similarly doomed beings for company. Previously, there had been people.  _ Living _ _, breathing_ people in their house. But then Heather Button had died. And all hope seemed lost. 

Until, two peculiar people arrived. 

One Alison and Mike Cooper, the former of which was quite beguiling and the latter of which was not unhandsome in his own right. 

Thomas resigned himself to a few more decades of watching before he knew the inevitable would arrive. The mansion would be abandoned and would collapse into dust around them. 

Instead, the unexpected happened. 

Alison gained the power to see them. The dead. 

Suddenly, there was a new lifeline to the other side. Everyone was eager to reach out to their only point of contact with the wider world. Everyone except Robin and Humphrey, perhaps. 

Or so it seemed. 

Really, though, aside from some new conversation- and mayhaps a queer tale or two from the future- Thomas had nothing to gain by interacting with either of the new living beings in their space. 

And so he flirted. 

He made himself out to be a jealous, obsessive ‘incel’ (whatever that was). 

Because what else was there? 

There was nothing left for him inside that haunted, decrepit mansion, except dusty remnants of a time long since past and a love that was forever lost to him. 


End file.
